


Smash Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Subspace

by Latias425



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Explorers of Darkness & Explorers of Sky, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Adventure, Crossover, Friendship, Gen, Novelization
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-09-14 00:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latias425/pseuds/Latias425
Summary: When a girl named Terra wakes up with no memory of her past and transformed into a Pikachu, she forms a team with a Squirtle who dreams of becoming an explorer. Soon the two find themselves on a mission to save the world from being consumed by Subspace. (A PMD2 novelization with a Smash twist)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, this is Latias425 here with another crossover story. So, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate has just come out, and to celebrate the release of the game, I decided to do something special. This is a novelization of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky (and yeah, I know they're kinda redundant) with a Smash twist to it. As such, this story will contain spoilers for the former, so if you haven't played PMD2 (which I highly recommend you do, because it's a very underrated game imo and one of my favorites of all time), then you should go play it.
> 
> The two main characters in this story (being the hero and partner) are still Pokémon (and they will be based on the team from my current playthrough of Sky), but several other Nintendo characters are going to be filling in as the other characters. As to who they will be, well, you'll see soon enough. Now without further ado, I present to you...

 

Many years in the future, the land was a strange purple and the sky was dark and black. What was once a vast and beautiful world was now nothing but a corrupted, lifeless wasteland. There was no way of telling time, as the sun never rises, and all life that lived here were corrupted along with this world.

Through a dark forest, two figures ran down a long path. The first one was a human girl that looked to be in her teens, and she had long blond hair and brown eyes. She was also carrying a bag containing supplies that would help them on their mission.

Running beside the girl was a young man. He looked to be a bit older than her, and he was wearing a blue tunic with white trimming as well as tan leggings and brown boots, and a bow and sheathed sword and shield where on his back. His dirty-blonde hair was blowing as they continued to make their way through the forest.

"We're almost there. Just a little more." the girl muttered to herself, getting pretty exhausted from all the running, but there was no time for them to stop. They had to get to the passage before they find them.

The two then reached a fork in the path and she looked around to try to figure out which path to take.

"There. This way." the young man said, and the two went down the left path and soon they reached a clearing where was a portal that would take them to the past in order to fulfill their mission to reverse the calamity of the world being consumed by Subspace. Waiting by the portal was a young woman who would be the one to send them to the past. "Is everything ready, Zelda?" he asked.

"Yes, it is, Link." Zelda answered, and she asked, "Are you two ready to go back to the past?"

The two gave an affirmative nod and replied, "Yes."

"Alright then, here it goes." Zelda stood in front of the portal and began to use her magic to activate it. After some time, the passage shone a bright blue and she stepped aside to let her partners pass. Once they were sure they were ready, the two said their final goodbyes to her and then stepped into the portal. However, just as they were going down the passage, a dark and mysterious force appeared behind them, and it was starting right at the girl. Sparks of purple electricity crackled around it as it prepared to attack.

A bolt of dark energy suddenly struck her, which caused her to jerk back slightly in pain. "W-Woah!"

Link took notice of his hurt partner and asked, "A-Are you okay?" There was then another bolt of energy that struck right between them, and then they began to drift away in different directions. He quickly held out his hand and called out, "Just a little longer! Hold on!"

She grabbed onto his hand and held on for dear life, but then the dark force struck again, causing her fingers to start slipping. "N-No, I can't! C-Can't hold on..." With one final strike, she completely lost her grip and was sucked into darkness.

"Terra!" Link shouted as the end of the passage sucked him away.

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night in a lush forest, with lightning striking and thunder booming. In the midst of the forest, a sudden ball of light appeared out of thin air and Link tumbled out onto the wet grass. After recovering from his rough landing, he got up and looked around.

"Terra? Terra!" he called out into the forest, but the only answer he got was the cracking of thunder.  _'Damnit. I let my guard down again.'_  He really didn't want for this to happen, for the two of them to get separated, especially with the promise he made her...

No. He was not going to lose her. She had to be out there somewhere, and he promised her that they would save the world together. It was the only thing that they wanted. With a heavy heart, Link unsheathed his sword and then took off into the stormy night.


	2. A Storm at Sea

The very faint sound of ocean waves reached her ears, and she slowly opened her eyes, which took a lot of strength, and all she could see was the bright blue sky. She wasn't able to hang on for very long as she could feel her vision fading again.

 _'N-No...I-I can't...blacking out...'_  she thought as she fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

On a cliffside at dusk, a small blue turtle nervously paced back and forth. He looked up at the building that stood in front of him, and he shook his head as his nervous face turned to a determined one.

"No, I'm not chickening out this time! I'm gonna go in there, walk right up to the Guildmaster, look at them straight in the eye and tell them that I want to be an explorer!" he told himself, and he stepped forward and when he stepped on a metal pad, and then a small machine that looked like a camera popped out next to it and scanned him and a voice spoke.

_"Visitor detected! Visitor detected! The visitor is Squirtle! The visitor is Squirtle!"_

The Squirtle gasped in surprise and fell backwards, and the small machine retreated back into the ground. He got up and sighed sadly. "Why can't I do this? I kept telling myself that today would be the day." He then took out a small stone with a strange pattern on it and stared at it. "I thought my personal treasure would inspire me, but I...I just can't do it. I'm too cowardly." He then picked up the stone and began walking away from the building. In the bushes nearby, two figures watched him go. One of them was short and fat and had purple overalls and a yellow hat with a W on it, and the other was tall and lanky with purple clothes and a hat with an upside-down L on it.

"Did you get a load of that, Wario?" the tall and lanky one asked.

"You bet I did, Waluigi."

"And did you see what that little squirt had?"

"Yeah, it looked like some kind of treasure. I bet it'll be worth big bucks!"

"Do we go after him?" Waluigi asked.

"We do." Wario replied as they began to follow the Squirtle.

* * *

The sun was setting on the beach south of the town. Several Krabby were perched on the rocks and began blowing bubbles, creating a beautiful scene as the light from the sun reflected off the ocean waves and the bubbles.

The Squirtle walked along the shore when he noticed the bubbles floating in the air and stared out at the sea as he smiled and sighed. "What a beautiful sight." He always came here whenever he was feeling down, and the sight of the beautiful sunset with the bubbles made him forget all about his troubles for a moment.

He then noticed something farther down on the beach. As he got closer to it, he could see that it was an unconscious body and he gasped. "Oh my gosh!" He quickly ran over to them and began shaking them. "Hello?! Are you okay?! Can you hear me?!"

They slowly opened their eyes and got up. "Where...Where am I?"

"Oh, thank goodness you're all right! You had me really worried there! I thought you were dead for a second, but you were just unconscious."

 _'I was...unconscious? How did that happen?'_  she asked herself.

"Anyway, I'm Chrono. I don't think I've seen you around here. Pikachu aren't very common in this area."

She became confused at that last bit. "Pikachu?"

"Yeah, that's what you are."

"No, I'm not a Pikachu! I'm a human!"

Now Chrono was confused. "Human? You look like a perfectly normal Pikachu to me."

"What are you..." She looked at her hand and then realized that it was a yellow paw. She then looked down at her body and she saw that she now had yellow fur, and then looked behind herself to see that she had a long tail with a heart-shaped indent at the end.  _'It's true! I have been turned into a Pikachu! But...how did this happen?'_

"You seem pretty odd. Are you trying to trick me or something?" Chrono asked.

"N-No, I'm not lying!" she exclaimed as she quickly shook her head.

Chrono still looked a bit skeptical. "Okay then, can you tell me your name?"

 _'My name?'_  She thought for a moment, and then she remembered her name from the back of her mind. "My name is Terra."

"Well, nice to meet you, Terra!" Chrono smiled. "You don't seem to be a bad Pokémon. Which is good, because a lot of rogues have been roaming around lately. I don't what's been going on, but something's causing people to become corrupted or something."

Just then, Terra could see two figures sneaking up on Chrono and before she could warn him, they pushed him and he rammed right into her. The stone that he had in his bag flew out and landed on the sand.

"Oops, sorry! Didn't see ya there!" Waluigi said in a mocking tone.

Chrono quickly got up and glared at the two angrily. "What was that for?!"

"Just messing with ya. Can't you figure that out?" Wario asked. "And we'll be taking this!" He grabbed the stone and then he and Waluigi ran off to the cave behind the two Pokémon while laughing.

"No, wait! Stop!" Chrono shouted as he tried to run after them, but they were too fast for him and they disappeared into the cave. "What am I gonna do? That was my personal treasure. It means absolutely everything to me." He then started to tear up. "If I can't get it back..." He quickly shook his head and became determined. "No. We have to go after them and get my Relic Fragment back!" Chrono then turned to Terra. "Will you help me?"

Terra was a bit surprised at this, but he looked like he really needed help right now. "Yes. Yes, I will."

Chrono's eyes lit up. "Really?! Then let's go!" The two Pokémon then ran into the cave to retrieve the stolen treasure.

* * *

As the two went through the cave, they had a few encounters with various water-type Pokémon that lived in the beach cave. Terra discovered that she now had the power to use electric-based attacks, which allowed her to defeat the water creatures with ease.

After going through a few floors of the dungeon (which Terra found to be pretty odd that there were staircases in a cave), the two of them made it to the pit of the cave where they found the two scoundrels that took Chrono's treasure.

The two then turned around and grinned upon seeing them. "Well well well, if it isn't our old friend the chicken!" Waluigi teased.

Chrono looked like he wanted to cry, but he managed to hold back his tears and he shouted, "Give me my Relic Fragment back! It means everything to me!"

"Oh, is it really?" Wario asked with a sneer. "Well, if really is worth that much then maybe we should just sell it. It could get us some good cash! All the more reason to not give it back!" he snickered, making Chrono gasp in shock.

"You want it? Come and get it!" Waluigi taunted.

Terra couldn't bear to see these two constantly teasing Chrono, and she quickly jumped up and fired a bolt of electricity at the two of them, causing them to fall to the ground completely fried.

"O-Ow...we got beat..." Waluigi groaned.

"How did we lose to those whimps?" Wario asked as the two of them got up. "Bah, fine! Have it back!" He threw the stone to the two Pokémon. "Don't forget, your victory was just a fluke!" he shouted, and then the two made a run for it out of the cave.

"We...We did it. We got my Relic Fragment back!" Chrono cheered. "And I couldn't have done it without you!"

* * *

Back on the beach, Chrono thanked Terra for her help.

"Thank you so much for getting my Relic Fragment back!"

"Oh, it was...nothing." Terra muttered.  _'I don't know who exactly this Pokémon is, but he's very grateful for my help.'_

"So Terra, do you know what to do now?" Chrono asked. "You lost your memory and you've somehow been turned into a Pikachu. If not, then I would like to ask you something. I've been wanting to join the Smash Guild for a long time now. Exploring dungeons, finding treasures, making new discoveries and all that. I heard all kinds of stories about the guild and it's been my lifelong dream to become an explorer. Then one day I found this."

Chrono placed the stone between them on the sand and they both stared at the strange inscription.

"I call it my Relic Fragment. I figured that that pattern has to do with something, and I thought that maybe I could figure it out if I join the guild. But I...I chickened out. When we went through that cave, I felt much braver with you with me, and I thought we would make a good team. It seems like you don't really have anywhere to go, so would you like to form an exploration team with me?"

Terra didn't really know what to say.  _'It's true. I don't really have anywhere else to go, but what do I do? I don't know anything about myself other than that I was once human. Maybe I'll figure out my origins if I join Chrono.'_  After some thinking, she made her decision and she nodded. "Yes, I'll join you."

Chrono's eyes lit up. "Really?!" She nodded again. "Alright, first we need to go to the guild and get ourselves registered. That's where we'll train to become an exploration team. The training may be hard, but we'll give it our best!"

And so, Terra and Chrono formed an exploration team. This was their first step into many discoveries and adventures that awaited them.


	3. Welcome to the Guild

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm back. So, because it's the tenth anniversary since Explorers of Sky was first released, what better way to celebrate with an update to this story? Can't believe it's been ten years since this masterpiece of a game came out...God, I feel old.

"Well, here we are. The Smash Guild." Chrono announced as they arrived at a tall building that reached all the way up to the sky. "This is where we register to become an exploration team." He began to shudder, but quickly stopped himself. "Okay, I'm not chickening out this time." He held his breath as he stepped up to the pad and the voice came.

 _"Visitor detected! Visitor detected! The visitor is Squirtle! The visitor is Squirtle!"_  Chrono was shuddering again, but didn't move off the pad.  _"You have another one with you. Have them step on the pad."_

"I think that means you, Terra." Chrono moved aside to let Terra step on the pad.

_'It looks kind of strange. Will it feel cold when I step on it, or...'_

_"Hey stranger, get on the pad!"_  That snapped Terra out of her thoughts, and she stepped on the pad as the strange machine scanned her.  _"Visitor detected! The visitor is...um..."_

"Hey, what's going on, Sentry Diddy?!" asked another voice, this one loud and booming.

"Umm..." Inside the guild, a monkey in a red hat sat in front of a screen that allowed him to see who was outside, but was having trouble identifying the other Pokémon. "The visitor is...maybe Pikachu?"

"WHAT?! What do you mean MAYBE?!" boomed the other voice.

"Well, it's just that...you don't usually see Pikachu around these parts."

"Ugh, that's pretty crummy. Being able to properly identify visitors...that's your job, isn't it, Diddy?!"

Outside, the two Pokémon sweatdropped as they were overhearing the conversation. "What's going on in there?" Chrono asked.

_"Well, I suppose it's true that you don't usually see around here, but you don't seem to have any bad intentions. You may proceed."_

The doors then swung open and Chrono's eyes widened in surprise. "Woah, we...we can actually go in?" The two of them went inside the building and up the stairs that lead to the second floor. Once they got there, they were amazed as they saw many people and creatures walking around and talking with one another. "Wow, this is so cool! Are all of these exploration teams?"

Just then, a man in a black robe and snow white hair came down from the stairs leading to the third floor and called out to the two of them, "Excuse me. You are the two that just entered, correct?"

The two turned around to see the man and Chrono answered, "Yes, we are!"

"Well then. I am Robin, the assistant to the Guildmaster." the man introduced, and then he waved at them dismissively. "Now hurry along. We do not have much time for surveys or any sort of silly nonsense."

"Wait! We're not here for that! We're here because we want to form an exploration team!"

Robin's eyes widened in surprise, and he turned his back to the two and started muttering to himself, "It is quite peculiar that such young ones would wish to become apprentices at this guild...especially given how difficult the training is. Surely they would have figured it out by now given how many previous apprentices have departed in the past."

"What was that?" Chrono asked. "Did you say that the training was really hard?"

Robin quickly turned around and said frantically, "Difficult?! Oh no, not at all! The training of this guild is quite simple and you will not experience any sort of inconveniences at all!" he laughed nervously, causing Terra and Chrono to look at each other in bewilderment at his sudden change in character. "Now come! Come along with me and I will take you right to where the registration is! Come right this way!"

The two exchanged glances again and Terra just shrugged and they followed the man, and he led them up to the third floor and to a door to the right of the stairs.

"Here we are at the Guildmaster's chamber." Robin announced. "Under any circumstances, you do not-I repeat-do NOT be uncourteous to our Guildmaster in any way." he warned, and then he knocked on the door. "Hello, Guildmaster Palutena. It is me, Robin. I am coming in." He then opened the door and led the two inside.

The inside of the room was moderately sized with a carpet in the center of it, and a person that they assumed was the Guildmaster was standing with their back turned.

"Guildmaster Palutena, I present to you the two newcomers who wish to join our guild as apprentices." Robin said, but the Guildmaster didn't move. "Um...Guildmaster?"

The person suddenly turned around and greeted, "Hiya!" causing Terra and Chrono to jump. The Guildmaster was a tall woman who had a golden staff and long emerald green hair that nearly went down to the floor. "Welcome to the Smash Guild! I'm Guildmaster Palutena!" she introduced, her voice very jubilant.

"Guildmaster, was that really necessary?" Robin asked.

"Hush now, Robin! You know you don't interrupt me when I'm greeting our newcomers!"

Robin blushed slightly and rubbed the back of his head. "M-My apologies, Guildmaster Palutena."

Palutena then turned back to Terra and Chrono. "So, you two wanna register to the guild as apprentices? I can do that for you in just a snap! But first, what is your team name?"

"Name? Oh no, I didn't think of a name! What do you think, Terra?" Chrono asked.

Terra thought for a moment. What would be a good name that would suit them? "How about...Team Storm?"

"Team Storm? I...I like it!"

"Team Storm? Is that what your team name will be?" Palutena asked.

Chrono nodded and confirmed, "Yes, our name shall be Team Storm."

"Alright then, Team Storm it is!" Palutena raised her staff into the air and there was a bright flash of light for a split second. "And...done! Team Storm has officially been registered for an exploration team!" She then took out a chest and handed it to them. "Here you go, your Exploration Team starter kit."

The two opened up the chest and inside was a map, a treasure bag, two badges to signify that they were an official exploration team.

"Wow...is all this for us?" Chrono asked in awe.

"Of course!" Palutena answered. "First is your map which shows you all of the important places and landmarks in the region. Then there's your badges, which show your status as an exploration team. And lastly there's your treasure bag, and it'll hold all of the items and treasures you collect during your adventures. Open it up and look what's inside."

They opened the bag and saw that there were two accessories, one of them a yellow ribbon which was a blue scarf.

"Wow...thank you so much for all this!" Chrono thanked.

"Aw, don't mention it." Palutena replied nonchalantly. "You're only apprentices now, so do your best to train!"

Chrono nodded and turned to Terra. "We'll do our best, right Terra?"

Terra nodded as well. "Right." The two of them raised their hands in the air, and thus Team Storm was born.


End file.
